In the related art, as a kind of recording apparatus, an ink jet type printer that performs recording (printing) by ejecting ink, as an example of a liquid, from a liquid ejecting head onto a target such as a sheet of paper, is known. Further, in a case of performing a comparatively large amount of printing in such a printer, there is a demand for stable supply of ink to the liquid ejecting head in a continuous manner. Therefore, a configuration that supplies ink from ink tanks (liquid accommodation units), the ink accommodation capacity of which is relatively large, to the liquid ejecting head through liquid supply tubes, has been suggested (for example, refer to PTL 1). In addition, in this kind of printer, maintenance such as cleaning that discharges ink from a liquid ejecting head using suction, and flushing that discharges ink from the liquid ejecting head using forced ejection are performed in order to eject ink stably from the liquid ejecting head. In addition, during so-called borderless printing that records (prints) on an end unit of a target, ink is also spouted and flung out to a region that juts out from an end unit of a target. Therefore, an ink absorbing material that absorbs the flung out ink is arranged in a recording apparatus (for example, refer to PTL 2).